


My Human (The Legendary Birds Show)

by MizuKitsune10 (Tori10)



Series: The Adventures of Zapdos and Its Tiny Human [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Articuno does not get paid enough to deal with this shit, Gen, Moltres is a shut in, The Author Regrets Nothing, Zapdos selectively tells the truth, cameos of all other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori10/pseuds/MizuKitsune10
Summary: Moltres rebutted, "Honestly Zapdos, youhatethe humans who normally come to your nest. What's so different aboutthisone?"In a fit of temper, Zapdos shouted, "This one asked!"It echoed in the chamber, and Zapdos knew it had blown both of the others' minds.Or: Zapdos has a Human. Articuno and Moltres are surprisedand jealous





	

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I was going to post this last week, but then life came up.~~ Anyway, welcome to the latest installment of _The Adventures of Zapdos and Its Tiny Human_! Although, Tiny Human isn't a major character in this oneshot. This was _supposed_ to be Zapdos bragging about Tiny Human, but turned into The Legendary Birds Show.  
>   
> ...Expect all future updates to be like this, unexpected and with month long gaps in between.  
>   
>  As always, Zapdos to Human translations in the footnotes. Oh, and to everyone who really liked the linked footnotes, I've gone and used them for all the oneshots in this series. Also, yes, I realize that a lot of the terms repeat between oneshots. That's for new readers and anyone who needs the refresher.  
>   
> Also as always, thanks to everyone who likes, favorites, and gives kudos! But special acknowledgement to the people who comment, because comments are more personal and mean that I can get feedback on how to make this fic series better.

For all that Zapdos enjoyed being with Tiny Human—given it'd been nearly five years of adventures ~~mishaps~~ with the almost-fledgling [ **1**] —there were times when it just had to get away.

 

Like right now.

 

Zapdos restlessly wiggled in its Great Ball as Tiny Human walked into his clearing. The sun was just over the horizon, the sky a faint orange in the horizon that faded into blue as its eyes traveled away from the sun.

 

"You're really big, and it's boring staying cooped up here, huh?" Tiny Human said as he released the pokéball.

 

Zapdos nodded, stretching its wings.

 

Tiny Human nodded. "I figured. I don't mind if you have to go away for a bit, but you have to be back in one day, okay? We're going on an adventure next week!"

 

That would explain why Tiny Human was so willing to let it out, actually. Tiny Human was obsessively waiting for the day he could become an official Trainer, and got as restless as Zapdos felt.

 

It confused Zapdos that Small Humans[ **2**] were allowed pokéballs, but were not considered "Trainers" by the Big Humans [ **3**] until they became fledglings except in the case of specific "Classes." To Zapdos, if you had a pokéball, then you were considered a "Trainer." And it's not like the age the Small Humans were abandoned at would really affect them! Look at it! It had been abandoned when it was little more than a nestling [ **4**] , and look how it turned out!

 

Sure, a couple of Big Humans flinched every time a storm came along, and quite a few Small Humans would never be able to sleep peacefully when it rained, but it's not like anyone had died!

 

~~Although in Tiny Human's case, he probably **should** wait until he was a fledgling. Tiny Human just got into so much trouble...!~~

 

Zapdos cawed in agreement, running its beak through Tiny Human's hair in thanks.

 

Tiny Human released Mr. Iggles from his pokéball. "Say goodbye to Fearow, Mr. Iggles. He's going to stretch his wings without us."

 

 _"Watch over him,"_ Zapdos told Mr. Iggles. Arceus knew what kind of trouble Tiny Human got into on his own! He needed a watcher.

 

 _"Of course!"_ The Jigglybuff inflated, offended that Zapdos would even **assume** that the Balloon Pokémon would let Tiny Human get into trouble.

 

Zapdos was confident that Mr. Iggles could keep Tiny Human out of most trouble. At least he'd finally evolved last year. It was surprised Mr. Iggles hadn't evolved sooner, though that was probably due to the fact that Mr. Iggles wasn't normally sent out to battle.

 

~~Zapdos caught him training once while Tiny Human was at school. That little sucker was **vicious** for such a soft looking Pokémon.~~

 

With everything said and done, Zapdos flapped its wings and soared into the air, reveling in the feeling of the wind in its wings.

 

* * *

 

Although it enjoyed the prolonged flight, after an hour or so, Zapdos realized that... well... flying was kind of... well...  **boring** in comparison to the ridiculous adventures Tiny Human ended up in.

 

~~Like that time in the Viridian Forest. Or that time at Cycling Road. Or that time where it got to fight that one trainer. Or that time with those Stupid Small Humans [ **5**] (which was only amusing in hindsight, though Mr. Iggle's evolution was one of the few good sides). Or... well... you get the idea.~~

 

Although, even this free flight was more interesting than anything it had done prior to meeting Tiny Human.

 

After all, it wasn't sequestered in its old nest[ **6**] anymore. Not like...

 

Ooh!

 

 **There** was an idea! It could go see how Moltres and Articuno were doing! Its fellow Legendary Birds were probably still sequestered in their own nests, trying to avoid the Stupid Humans.

 

Ha ha!

 

As a caught Pokémon, it didn't have to worry about that anymore! And Tiny Human made life **interesting!**

 

At the very least, Moltres would be envious. The last time it had met the hothead—a little less than three years ago—it was bitterly bored in its cave on Mt. Silver, and **still** unaware that Zapdos had a trainer. ~~Time to rub its freedom in Moltres' face again. And hey, this time it could do the same to Articuno!~~

 

It was about time for one of their meetings anyway. They usually tried to meet up every decade or so to discuss whether they needed to relocate due to the humans or not.

 

~~Mostly because the Lugia of the Whirl Islands forced them to meet regularly in an attempt to make them get along. Not that Zapdos saw a problem in their interactions. They were **still** better than Kyogre and Groundon!~~

 

With a flap of its wings, Zapdos made its way to the Seafoam Islands. Articuno was easier to convince than Moltres. Once it and Articuno made it to Moltres' lair, there was no way the Bird of Fire was going to say no.

 

* * *

 

Getting Articuno on board was as easy as Zapdos thought.

 

_"It's been a decade, and the sooner we get it over with, the better."_

 

Articuno cocked its head to one side. _"True. I assume we are going hold the meeting in Moltres' nest?"_

 

Articuno always was quick on the uptake.

 

 _"Better than trying to convince it to leave that damn cave."_  Zapdos said sourly.

 

Moltres was a shut in of the **worst** proportions. Which was why Zapdos made nest visits and mocked it for being a shut in.

 

 _"Alright. Let's go."_ Articuno spread its wings. _"Try and keep up."_

 

Rude! Just because Articuno was slightly larger did **not** mean that it was **faster.**

 

Zapdos took off and caught up quickly thanks to Agility. It helped that Zapdos' natural speed was higher **anyway**.

 

The trip was made in silence, which was **boring**. But quite frankly Articuno didn't have much of a sense of humor anyway. At least, not one that Zapdos agreed with.

 

Arceus, this trip had better be fast. Zapdos wanted to mock the others already!

 

* * *

 

Thanks to their competitive natures, Zapdos and Articuno made it to Mt. Silver by the time the sun was high in the sky.

 

That gave Zapdos a good couple of hours before it had to leave to meet Tiny Human.

 

Good.

 

Zapdos led the way through the cave system, mostly because it had already traversed the cave system and found the fastest way to get to Moltres.

 

As it led the way, Zapdos idly wondered if a fight would break out.

 

Most likely, it would be between Moltres and Articuno. There was a reason why people joked that two direct opposites would be like Fire and Ice. Although, a fight between them would be long and pointless. Moltres would have some good Fire-type moves that would be twice as effective on Articuno, but the same would be said of Articuno's Ice-type moves.

 

Although, Zapdos itself could always break up the fight. After all, Electric-type attacks were twice as effective on the pair of them. And sure, they had Ancient Power to make use of its weakness to Rock, and Articuno had Ice-type attacks it was weak to, but Rock and Ice were only **twice** as effective on Zapdos. Not only were Electric-type attacks twice as effective on Articuno and Moltres, but Rock-type attackes were **four times as effective on _both_ of them**.

 

~~Zapdos was fully aware that this was just more gloating on its part. But it was still true. And it wasn't like Zapdos had said as much to them. Lately.~~

 

Still, best to not have a fight break out. None of them wanted Lugia after them.

 

~~Zapdos had heard horror stories of past Lugias getting fed up with their charges and expressing their displeasure from its sire [ **7**] when it was still a nestling. The stories weren't fun, and were used as a reason for good behavior.~~

 

* * *

 

Moltres was squawking at them as they made their way into its cave. _"What are you two **doing** here!?"_ It peered quickly through the cave opening, and relaxed when no humans came running by.

 

Zapdos snickered to itself. A paranoid shut in with a temper, that was Moltres in a nut shell.

 

Articuno glared lightly at Zapdos, but Zapdos continued to snicker to itself. Articuno sighed, and turned to Moltres. _"Oh calm down. Zapdos and I figured that it's been a decade since the last time the three of us got together, and we might as well have this meeting so that Lugia can rest easy and know we haven't killed each other or need to relocate yet."_

 

Moltres ruffled its wings in agitation. _"Oh alright. But this better be quick! I do **not** want the Stupid Humans [ **8**] finding me! Do you know how many of the ones who make it here try to **douse me in water!?** Let alone try to cause a cave in!"_

 

Articuno carefully preened itself. _"It's not like many of them **find** you though. You're so paranoid I'm amazed **anyone's** found you."_

 

That was totally a dig at Moltres' shut in ways, Zapdos noted.

 

Moltres glared at Articuno. _"Oh, and what about **you** , considering you live in the damned Seafoam Islands? How many Stupid Humans make it to you, and how many humans, deserving or not, freeze to death because your home is a damned maze?"_

 

Articuno lifted its beak as if it smelled something foul. _"Well, any human who can't make it to me is not worth of trying to claim me. And of those that have made it, I have yet to find a **single** human that I like."_

 

Before their argument could devolve into actual attacks, Zapdos cackled. _"You poor fools. Stuck in your little homes while I fly freely."_

 

Moltres glared at Zapdos ~~which would have been more effective if Zapdos was actually **looking** at the other Bird~~. _"Oh, that's right. You made your way here not even three years ago. How did you do so without being caught?"_

 

Articuno turned to Zapdos. _"What's this? You came of your own accord to visit Moltres and were not accosted by humans?"_

 

Yes, this was the perfect time to brag about its freedom, Zapdos mused to itself.

 

 _"Well,"_ Zapdos said as it preened itself. _"It's not like those damned contraptions work on me any longer!"_

 

 _"What!?"_ came the simultaneous squawks from the other two Legendary Birds.

 

 _"What do you mean those damned pokéballs no longer work on you!?"_ Moltres cried as its flames flared in surprise.

 

Articuno, however, was quick to catch on. _"You mean that you've been **caught!?** "_

 

Zapdos ruffled its feathers as it seemed to smirk to itself. _" **Willingly,** at that."_

 

That left the other two Birds in confusion and slight apprehension. All three of them knew that Zapdos was very much the most inexperienced with humans. Very few were willing to go to the abandoned Power Plant that was—had been?—its home unless they were trying to **find** Zapdos. And those that tried to find Zapdos usually ended up fried.

 

Moltres was not quite as bad purely because more humans had come to Mt. Silver ever since that one Human[ **9**] made his home upon the peak of the mountain years back. Despite the human no longer being located there, rumors still flew about how one could find Moltres if they explored enough.

 

Articuno was much more familiar with humans, given the sheer number that came to the Seafoam Islands. It had plenty of time to observe the different humans and their lifestyles.

 

Though Zapdos claimed to have agreed to be caught, neither of the other Birds were sure if that was true, or if it had been manipulated to **think** so.

 

 _"And why did you willingly follow a Stupid Human, when you hate them so?"_ Articuno asked carefully.

 

 _"How dare you!"_ Zapdos shrieked in agitation. No one got to pick on Tiny Human but it!

 

~~In the back of its mind, Zapdos knew that Articuno was just concerned for it. But Tiny Human had grown on Zapdos, and while it may make fun of the fledgling, only it had that pleasure. Not even its fellow Legendaries got to do the same!~~

 

Moltres rebutted, _"Honestly Zapdos, you **hate** the humans who normally come to your nest. What's so different about **this** one?"_

 

In a fit of temper, Zapdos shouted, _"This one asked!"_

 

It echoed in the chamber, and Zapdos knew it had blown both of the others' minds.

 

No human had ever **asked** Legendary Pokémon if they wanted to be caught. That was why the Birds called them Stupid Humans. Stupid Humans **always** came in and fought first, without even introducing themselves or why they invaded their nests. It had been that way for as long as the Birds could remember.

 

~~It had been that way ever since their own sires could remember, and **their** sires before that. For as long as humans had known of the Legendary Birds, the Legendary Birds had only known of humans as greedy, ignorant beings.~~

 

"This one **asked** ," Zapdos repeated into the quiet.

 

Articuno shook its head. " _Even so, how did you think asking was the only thing this human needed to do to become your **partner**?"_

 

Because that was what the Legendary Birds were taught by their sires and told by Lugia. The humans they could—should—follow had to be **partners** , not owners, and certainly not **masters**. They were embodiments of Fire, Electricity and Ice! They were not **tame** , and would not—should not—stand to **be** tamed.

 

Zapdos sighed. _"I should start from the beginning. It makes more sense that way."_

 

Articuno nodded firmly. _"Yes. Do that."_

 

Moltres added, _"And so help me, if I think your human is Wrong..."_ Its flames flared again.

 

Zapdos tamped down the urge to launch a Thunder at Moltres for the implied threat to Tiny Human. It meant well; Zapdos knew that. But if **either** of them tried to hurt Tiny Human, the only thing staving off its boredom, there would be **hell to pay.**

 

~~No, it **wasn't** because Tiny Human was innocent and genuinely fond of Zapdos for being itself, and not a Legendary.~~

 

~~(It was having a hard time convincing itself of that, but ignorance was bliss.)~~

 

 _"It was nearing evening, and I was napping in my nest when My Human approached it. I was ready to attack whatever Pokémon came out. But a Pokémon was not sent out once he saw me. Instead, My Human asked me instead if I saw a Pikachu."_  The amount of fondness in its voice surprised Zapdos.

 

Articuno and Moltres certainly looked intrigued.

 

~~And if Zapdos was editing out Tiny Human's age, well... that was its prerogative.~~

 

 _"My Human never sent a Pokémon out. He just... talked to me. About why he was near my nest: looking for an Electric Pokémon to be his friend and go on adventures with him. I stared My Human straight in the eyes, and found no deceit, no greed. He'd **actually** come to the Power Plant looking for Pikachu."_ Zapdos recounted.

 

If it tried hard enough, it could probably **see** the scene unfold before its eyes.

 

 _"He didn't even have a Pokémon on hand."_ Zapdos declared amusedly.

 

 _" **Bullshit** ,"_ Moltres snapped. _"There has never been a human stupid enough to walk into the home of a Legendary Pokémon **without** a Pokémon."_

 

Zapdos snapped its beak at the other. _"I'm serious. He had no bag, only the clothes he wore, and even that was thin and form fitting enough that you could see no pokéballs at his side besides a single, **empty** Great Ball."_

 

Articuno, who had thus far listened to Zapdos' tale quietly, finally spoke up. _"Alright then. What happened? What convinced you that this human was worth your regard?"_

 

Zapdos continued, _"My Human was concerned, because it was dark, he had injured himself exploring my nest, and he needed to go home. He was so distraught that he began to cry at the idea that he would not make it home."_

 

_"He wasn't Stupid like the Big Humans, and could **maybe** have qualified for a fledgling. Even if **my** sire and dam [ **10**] had left me on my own, I could not shake the feeling that this human was not prepared for the same thing. So I took him home."_

 

 _"How... kind of you,"_ Articuno said.

 

Zapdos knew what it was thinking. Zapdos wasn't the type of Pokémon to do something like that. There had to be another reason. This didn't **make sense** otherwise.

 

 **Of course** it didn't make sense. Zapdos wasn't thinking **sensibly**. It was going with its **instincts**.

 

 _"How did you not get caught?"_ Moltres asked, engrossed despite itself.

 

 _"I flew above the clouds for most of it."_ Zapdos admitted. _"It wasn't like My Human disliked it either. Once I had found My Human's nest, I let him go. And he almost let me go."_

 

 _"Ah,"_ Moltres said smugly. _"This was where his Pokémon came out, wasn't it?"_

 

 _"No,"_ Zapdos said flatly. _"Do you really think My Human—who I **just** said maybe have qualified for a fledgling—would have a Pokémon capable of defeating one of us? And before you say I was intimidated, what Pokémon could a human have that would convince one of **us** to join them? We would have heard if a human had captured Lugia, and no one knows where Arceus rests."_

 

Arceus had, after all, vanished from the mortal plane after he had created the world and the Original Legendaries. And Lugia often went and tracked down the Birds to see how they were doing.

 

 _"Instead, My Human had **thanked** me for bringing it to its nest and keeping him company. And then he pulled out the Great Ball he had in his pocket—"_ Zapdos was rudely interrupted.

 

 _"Aha!"_ Moltres cried triumphantly.

 

Zapdos glared at it. The stupid fried chicken could at least wait for it to finish! _"I already mentioned it was empty, damn it! As I was **saying** , he pulled out the Great Ball he had in his pocket, and asked for permission to catch me."_

 

 _"And you let him?"_ Articuno asked.

 

Zapdos couldn't tell if it approved or not. Not that it needed the other's approval. Zapdos didn't need to listen to Articuno.

 

 _"How many humans have asked before? How many have simply talked to us, like we were not Legendaries? My Human was respectful, but he did not treat me any differently than he did the other Pokémon he knew. Who knew when that would happen again? So I went,"_ Zapdos explained, shifting slightly towards the exit.

 

It wasn't quite uneasy, because it had nothing to be sorry for, but Zapdos was prepared to fly away if the other two got violent. It was **not** going to be stuck in a cave with two angry Legendaries! The headaches that would cause...!

 

 _"Besides,"_ Zapdos added. _"I was bored, and My Human was the most interesting thing to happen in years!"_

 

Okay, so it liked to make trouble. It was still in the middle of its juvenile[ **11**] stage! It wasn't almost mature [ **12**] like Moltres, or fully mature like Articuno, and should be cut some slack. It was a miracle it lasted as long as it did.

 

 _"You **are**  doing well, I hope?"_ Articuno asked, like it should have when Zapdos first mentioned being caught.

 

 _"Of course!"_ Zapdos replied. _"It's never boring with My Human! He's always getting into trouble and needs bailing out! But at least he's a funny human."_

 

 _"Have you had to fight in a Trainer battle yet?"_ Moltres asked.

 

Besides that one time with that idiot and his Gyarados, no. But then, that was part of the appeal.

 

 _"Only once, because I felt like it. Otherwise, My Human only keeps me around for company. He doesn't even brag when we win!"_ Zapdos said amusedly.

 

 _"Only once?"_ Articuno asked, head tilting slightly.

 

 _"The Stupid Human thought that just because My Human was young, that his Pokémon would be similarly inexperienced. He mocked MY Human and thought I was a **Flabébé**! He's lucky I didn't try to shock **him** , and not just his Gyarados!"_ Zapdos ranted angrily.

 

Articuno and Moltres squawked in shared anger. **No one** got to insult the Legendary Birds but each other! And Lugia, but it just called them as mature as fledglings, and never really meant it.

 

 _"Good on you,"_ Articuno told Zapdos.

 

 _"So... what do you **do** with your human if he doesn't force you to fight for him?"_ Moltres asked.

 

 _"We explore, eat delicious food, and generally end up going on some kind of adventure because My Human is a magnet for trouble. It's quite fun, certainly the most interesting thing that's happened to me thus far. For all that humans are annoying, some of them are quite useful, and some of their inventions are genius. Did you know their medicine will heal most wounds in mere minutes or hours? I gashed my wing once, and had it healed in a couple of hours instead of days. **And** I got some free, **delicious** food for my pain."_ Zapdos said happily.

 

And now, to rub in the best part about being caught by a kind human.

 

Free, delicious, **plentiful** food.

 

 _"And even better! The last time a Stupid Human thought I was wild, they threw a Pokéball at me, only to fail! The damned thing broke! The Stupid Human's face was priceless!"_ Zapdos said smugly.

 

And yes, _there_ was the envious gleam in Moltres' eyes that Zapdos expected. The shut in was always happier in the air, but didn't want to risk getting caught by a Stupid Human.

 

More surprising was the faint edge of longing in Articuno's expression.

 

Well, Articuno always  **was** the one who didn't mind humans as much as Zapdos or Moltres.

 

 _"It's too bad you don't have your own humans. Maybe then you'd be as free as I am,"_ Zapdos trilled.

 

With that, it made its way out of the cave, narrowly missing Moltres' Flamethrower of irritation.

 

 _"Nice talking to you two! Make sure Articuno tells Lugia we're all safe and sound and whatever else!"_ Zapdos laughed.

 

Zapdos made it out of the cave with little fuss, and without any human in sight. It peered up at the sky, which was the dark pink and purple of early evening. It was time to go back to Tiny Human. It was almost dinnertime, and Tiny Human's dam promised Poképuffs.

 

* * *

 

**_Many, many years later..._ **

 

_"Zapdos! You never mentioned that your human was FIVE YEARS OLD when you first met!"_

 

"They sound like they're getting along."

 

_"How is that an issue!? You were perfectly happy to call him Stupid BEFORE you found out how old he was!"_

 

"Actually, that was Zapdos being angry right there."

_"I can't believe your vaunted human was a nestling! You sap!"_

 

"How can you tell?"

 

_"Come back here and say that to my face, Moltres!"_

 

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe the decade and a half of experience, Blanche."

 

_"Did you get soft, Zapdos?"_

 

"You set yourself up for that one."

 

_"I will launch a Hyper Beam at **your face** Articuno, I swear to Arceus! My Human is still better than yours! heck, I'm the only reason why you **met** your Humans!"_

 

"Wait! Zapdos! Not here! There'd be too much collateral damage!"

 

_"Oh, it's on!"_

 

"Who thought it was a good idea to let out all three Legendary Birds at the same time!?"

 

_"Bring it!"_

 

"CANDELA!!!"

 

The three Legendary Birds flew high into the sky and launched simultaneous Hyper Beams at each other, which collided midair.

 

As the shockwave of the explosion reached the lab, Zapdos spotted Red Human[ **13**] shrugging semi-apologetically as Tiny Human dusted off his pants and Blue Human [ **14**] pushed their hair back.

 

"Sorry," Red Human said. She didn't sound very sincere, and was slightly distracted besides.

 

Zapdos turned away from the humans as it dodged an Ice Beam.

 

Zapdos' pride would be satisfied! No one got to insult Tiny Human except for itself!

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually surprisingly fun to write ~~and as a result, the most crackfic-like~~ , and was finished with days to go over and nitpick over. And once again, I stopped writing before we got to actual Pokémon battles. One day, I'll get around to writing a proper battle. One day. ~~Just not today~~  
>   
>  I realize basically no one but Candela is mentioned as speaking in the post-timeskip section. For the most part, you can assume that the speaking order is Articuno/Moltres (either works), Candela/Blanche (same here), Zapdos, Spark, Moltres, Blanche, Zapdos, Spark, Articuno, Candela, Zapdos, Spark, Moltres, Blanche, Articuno, and ending with a simultaneous yell from both Blanche and Spark.  
>   
>  **Zapdos to Human Translations:**  
>  1 the equivalent to human preteens between the ages of 10 to 12 years [return to text]  
> 2 children and teenagers [return to text]  
> 3 adult humans and older Pokémon Trainers [return to text]  
> 4 the eqiuvalent to human children, between the ages of 4 to 9 years [return to text]  
> 5 children who messed with Spark ~~that's Zapdos' privilege only!~~ [return to text]  
> 6 home [return to text]  
> 7 parent; in the case of humans, this typically refers to the father [return to text]  
> 8 humans who attempt to capture the Legendary Birds and fail[return to text]  
> 9 Red from the main Pokémon games[return to text]  
> 10 parent; in the case of humans, this typically refers to the mother [return to text]  
> 11 equivalent to human teenagers between the ages of 13 to 17 years [return to text]  
> 12 equivalent to human adults 18 years or older[return to text]  
> 13 Candela [return to text]  
> 14 Blanche [return to text]  
>   
> Comments/feedback, as always, is highly appreciated, though not mandatory. It _does_ make me more motivated though. And I'm still accepting suggestions on what to write, though as always, suggestions may not necessarily be taken. It all depends on Zapdos-Muse.


End file.
